You're my dinner
by Detonator
Summary: Jane had asked Lisbon if he could make dinner at her place, and after some hesitation she gives in. He comes over and things do not go as planned for the two.. This is a Jisbon-one-shot! Teresa Lisbon x Patrick Jane. There will be slight hints towards adult activities, nothing more, so it will be rated T.


**Author's note:**

**This is a short one-shot about guess what? Jisbon! They are completely adorable, sadly, I haven't been able to watch the seventh season yet 3: but I will!**

**Now, let's get to the story, shall we? C:**

* * *

><p>Jane walked into Lisbon´s apartment, he´d asked if he could make her dinner at her place sometime. She had first hesitated knowing dinner with Jane would equal trouble, and in her apartment maybe even worse. But what she was most worried about was if she couldn´t hold herself together while they would eat and that she wouldn´t accidentally jump onto him and do some crazy stuff she didn´t even dare to think about. But she had at the end accepted and decided that she <em>had<em> to keep a straight face at the dinner. She wondered what he would cook, she was slightly nervous.

She was in the bathroom of her apartment pulling on a dress when she heard her front door open, she had locked it, and she always did. Could this be a robber? Or a murderer? Lisbon silently let the dress fall to the floor, she didn´t have time to dress up for the intruder. At least she had underwear on. She picked up her gun and tossed silently down the stairs to her living room and then into the kitchen. There was a man standing with a vest and shirt, marine-blue pants and blond curly hair. He was whistling while making tea.

"Hi Lisbon, did I scare you?" Jane asked with his back towards her. How had he noticed her? Right, the window reflected her so he could see she was behind him. Tough he hadn´t seen it so clear to know she had no clothes on. Lisbon sighed annoyed.

"How´d you get in? Did you hypnotize my door? And is there something wrong with saying: _Hello, I arrived!_?_"_ Lisbon muttered highly annoyed. Jane chuckled and turned around with a cup of tea in his hand. He was paralyzed when he saw Lisbon in underwear, necklace and a gun. Not of fear she would shoot him, she never would but off surprise that she was almost naked.

"Whoa..." Jane mumbled and looked stunned at Lisbon´s slim body. He looked at her breasts, perfect size. He swallowed and wondered what they would look like without the bra she was wearing. Lisbon was getting entertained by watching him stare.

"You know you look like a freak when you are staring at my boobs like that." she said smiling now. It was quite comic that she had planned all day how to not to jump onto her consultant resulting with her almost naked in front of him in her kitchen with him staring at her.

Jane woke up from his trance.

"I´m sorry…" he apologized quickly. Lisbon chuckled and shook her head.

"You shouldn´t be. It quite turned me on, you know?" Lisbon said and walked towards him grabbing his tea cup and placing it on the table. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall, Jane shivered by the sudden closeness. Lisbon was never like this, she was always so… _appropriate_. Jane took a deep breath as Lisbon pushed her body tightly against him breathing hot relaxed breaths into his face. She caressed his chest over the fabric of his vest and shirt and then went in under to feel his skin, his muscles tensed under her touch. She smiled when she felt him relax, she made him aware of that it was okay for him to touch her too if he wanted by pushing her breasts tightly against his chest. He put his hands around her waist.

"I want to make love to you." Jane said gently smiling kindly. He looked intensely into her eyes, he pressed a kiss onto her lips. She kissed him back and they separated for a second.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lisbon asked. She knew he understood that she wanted the same by the grin he gave her.

"Dinner can wait." he said and kissed her again.

"You _are _my dinner…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I've been thinking about continuing and writing a sequel to this one, but I think I'm going to keep it as a one-shot and leave the continuation to your own imaginations.. ;)**

**Please R&R! :D**

**I really appreciate constructive criticism!**

**Bye bye,**

**Detonator**


End file.
